Secuestro Secreto
by carolin sanape
Summary: Un secuestro, un destino. Enemigos de muerte, pasiones secretas, dolor y amor. Hermione es secuestrada, Draco esta feliz, no se imagina que lo arriesgara todo por ella. Ella tampoco imagina lo que tendrá que hacer por él.
1. Chapter 1

SECUESTRO SECRETO

**Pareja: DM/HG**

** Un secuestro, un destino. Enemigos de muerte, pasiones secretas, dolor y amor. Hermione es secuestrada, Draco esta feliz, no se imagina que lo arriesgara todo por ella. Ella tampoco imagina lo que tendrá que hacer por él.**

Capitulo 1: Amenazas.

- Que tal sangre sucia ¿?

- Aléjate de mi Hurón saltarín.

Hermione serndisponía a salir, pero no lo consiguió, Draco Malfoy la retenía del brazo con violencia y se le acercaba peligrosamente mientras ella se debatía, aunque con poco éxito.

- Suéltame!

- No te atrevas a volver a decirme eso. NUNCA,

- Eres un hurón, hurón, HURÓN!-Hermione paró de retorcerse al darse cuenta que él no la soltaría así que con lágrimas en los ojos pero firme, con el fuego de su mirada y el orgullo de una Gryffindor simplemente lo miró, esperando que la soltara.

- Escúchame bien sangre sucia - hizo una pausa, aparentemente pensando que decir o cómo- quiero a Potter vivo...para el Señor de las Tinieblas y tú me vas a ayudar.

Fue tan impactante la declaración del rubio que se quedó paralizada, pensando que el joven se había vuelto loco, ella traicionar a sus amigos?

- Me escuchaste bien Granger, tú me ayudarás, te irás conmigo.

- Primero,me estás haciendo daño y segundo, Malfoy, no hay una razón por la cual yo me valla contigo, o más aún que no les cuente a Harry...

- Si sabes lo que conviene Granger, no lo harás. Te diré como se harán las cosas. Tú harás lo que te diga cuando te lo diga porque si no tus padres recibirán una linda visita de unos amigos míos. Vendrás conmigo cuando te lo ordene y Potter ira tras de ti para rescatarte. Disfrutalos ; a todos, Granger, tus amigos, tus padres, Hogwarts porque será la última vez que los veas. - Sin decir más soltó el magullado brazo de Hermione y salió junto con Crabble y Goyle que lo esperaban en la puerta del salón a donde Malfoy había arrastrado a Hermione, dejándola al borde de la histeria.

No podía recurrir a nadie, ni sabía como ocultarlo, cómo mirar a sus amigos, sus padres,sus maestros y no pensar que podría ser la ultima vez. Recordar la cara fría e indiferente de Malfoy no ayudaba, sus rasgos trastornados por el odio y el asco, asco era lo que sentía al verla a ella, por mas que siempre había sentido su desprecio, ahora era mucho mayor, era como si se desquitara de la vida,como si odiara al mundo que lo rodea y hoy ella era el mundo.

- Hermione estas bien?

- Si Ron, has hecho la tarea de pociones?

- Este...es que no sabes herm- empezó Ron con el discurso de siempre- tuve entrenamiento, y la tarea de encantamientos fue re difícil y...

- Mmm, te haré solo el borrador.

- Te juro que...- No jures Ron, ya sé que mañana me lo volverás a pedir y que terminaré haciéndote otro resumen

- Hermione enserio que no traes nada es muy extraño que tu...

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, estaba pensando en cuántas veces vería a Ron pedirle la tarea y jurarle que nunca mas lo haría.

Las semanas pasaban y sus amigos ya no sabían que hacer, ya casi ni hablaba y la habían castigado o prestar atención en clase.

- Hermione, irás a vernos jugar el martes cierto... Herms me escuchas ¡?

- Si...si... claro Harry nunca me lo perdería... es después de la visita a Hosmaide cierto?

- Si, em... la visita es el sábado, en tres días, este... si tuvieras algún problema no dudarías en contármelo no?

- Por supuesto Harry, pero no me pasa nada... - aunque nada estaba mas lejos de la realidad -

Flash Back

Se dirigía al aula vacía del cuarto piso, iba viendo la carta en su mano una y otra vez presa del pánico, temblando imperceptiblemente bajo el peso del ultimátum, por milésima vez en el día leyó las palabras que ya se sabía de memoria:

"TEespero en el salón vacío del cuarto piso a las diez y media para darte la fecha de la partida, espero que no faltes, tus padres lo podrían lamentar.

De pronto se chocó con la puerta del salón, estuvo tentada a irse, pero recordó la mirada de hielo de Malfoy y decidió entrar.

- Sangre sucia, has venido, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.- dijo Malfoy sonriendo con sorna y arrastrando las palabras de esa forma que solo a él le quedaba.

- Llegué a tiempo Malfoy - por mas que lo dijo lo mas serena que pudo, no logró escapar al ojo de Malfoy el miedo que sentía, aún así siguió con entereza - así que ve al grano. No tengo tiempo para estupideces.

- Como quieras, en cuatro días, será la visita a Hosmaide; ve a la entrada de la casa de los gritos a las tres y media en punto, sola si cabe alguna duda, trae pocas cosas, no creo que te dejen conservar demasiado. No te atrevas a retrasarme. - Sin esperar repuesta se fue dejándola en mil dilemas y temores. Pronto se enfrentaría a Él, pronto moriría y Harry pagaría por salvarla-

Fin Flash Back

- - Hermione, a que hora nos vamos el sábado?

- - A la una Harry... quisiera pasear temprano por el pueblo y comer golosinas..


	2. El secuestro

2° AMENAZA CUMPLIDA

- Granger... - la mirara con una sonrisita maligna, arrastrando las palabras con magnífica frialdad- has venido ...

- Si, he venido. - contestó de forma serena, aunque en su interior estaba al borde de la histeria. Y esto a Draco no se le pasó por alto.

- Acaso tienes miedo sangre sucia?

- Acaso tú no lo tendrías?

- No lo sé. Nunca estaré en tu lugar. - por vez primera no había agresión en su voz, ni siquiera había crueldad, solo seriedad y honestidad- le temo a otras cosas Granger, no a lo que nunca pasaré.

- No les pasará nada a mis padres, cierto?

- No. Vamos.

Malfoy se acercó de golpe a la aterrada Hermione, la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron, la presión torturaba sus oídos, sentía como si pasara por un tubo demasiado pequeño, no podía respirar y de pronto, todo cesó. Se encontraban en un parque de gusto exquisito, por un camino que conducía, primero a una reja alta y luego a una mansión inmensa, de arquitectura tradicional y lujosa. La Mansión Malfoy, le cuartel general de los mortífagos.

- Vamos - decía Draco empujando a Hermione y ella incapaz de resistirse lo seguía aterrada.- ya estás aquí, ya no hay marcha atrás, apúrate de una vez, no quiero que tus amigos sospechen de mí.

No querían entrar, quería que ese trayecto durara eternamente aunque tuviera que compartirlo con Draco Malfoy, aunque luego de lo que le parecieron segundos estaban en la entrada e la mansión y el joven abría la puerta y la empujaba entro del gran salón, oscuro y atemorizante.

- Excelente hijo, excelente, el Señor Tenebroso estará muy complacido con tu trabajo. Ahora vete, yo me encargaré de la sangre sucia...- siguieron hablando por algunos minutos pero Hermione ya no les escuchaba, solo recordaba una frase, como si todo se redujera a ella "...Vete, yo me encargaré de la sangre sucia..." No quería ni imaginarse lo que implicaba esta frase. El la invadía, tenía la tentación de salir corriendo, pero por supuesto era demasiado racional para ello, sabía que aunque lo intentara no lograría escapar.

- Nott ya que estás aquí, lleva a la sangre sucia a las mazmorras que en un minuto estaré allí.- dicho esto apareció un hombre feo, de aspecto feroz., lo recordaba de la pelea en el ministerio. Sentí como la tomo con violencia del brazo y la arrastraba las mazmorras, mientras Lucius Malfoy reía complacido.

El lugar era oscuro, apenas vislumbraba sus manos a una corta distancia, estaba en el suelo, húmedo y frío. Notó que le habían dejado sus cosas, Malfoy le había dicho que lleve pocas cosas, así que solo se había llevado un bolso ampliado mágicamente con algunas mudas de ropa y cosas por el estilo, también había fotos; decidió no sacar nada por las dudas de que luego se lo quitaran.

Sintió un ruido fuera de la celda y al instante siguiente entraba Lucius Malfoy con su habitual aptitud avasallante.

- Granger...- arrastraba las palabras más que su hijo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Que me va a hacer - preguntó aterrada.

- Depende de ti, preciosa. Cuéntame dónde queda la casa de Potter, quiero saberlo todo. Si no me lo dices a mí, se lo dirás a él...

- Nunca diré nada! Solo vine para que no lastimaran a mis padres.

- No me dirás nada...? - Esperó a que Hermione dijera algo pero al percatarse de que no lo haría dijo- que pena... Crucio...

El dolor era insoportable... sentía como mil cuchillos al rojo vivo horadando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, la cara le ardía, la cabeza iba a estallarle, gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, pero no cesaba. Se olvidó de donde estaba, con quién lo único que importaba era el dolor, quería morir. De pronto cesó y ella quedó tendida en el suelo, a los pies de su verdugo, respirando con dificultad. Intentó incorporarse, aunque cada mús se quejara por el esfuerzo.

- No es suficiente? Quieres que siga o me dirás todo lo que sepas?

- To...todo .. lo que yo se...ustedes ya lo saben...- sabía que no convencería al hombre pero tenía que intentarlo

- Creo que deberé intentarlo nuevamente no?

- Por favor..

- Crucio!.


End file.
